Nachthimmel
by Cho-Lyn
Summary: Ron und Hermine- was empfinden sie wirklich für einander? (Heiliger Potter in England, wie sehr ich Summarys doch hasse!g)


**Nachthimmel**

Es war auf dem Valentinstags Ball, in ihrem letzten Jahr. Hermine saß draußen, genervt von ihrem Tanzpartner Ernie MacMillan. Er hatte sie gefragt, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen wolle, doch sie hatte nur widerwillig bejaht. Ernie war nicht gerade der interessanteste Junge. Auf einer Steinbank sitzend starrte Hermine in den mit Sternen besetzen Himmel. Plötzlich setzte sich jemand neben sie. Es war Ron. „Hi", sagte er knapp und grinste. „Hi", sagte Hermine ebenfalls und grinste zurück. „Weshalb sitzt du hier Draußen in der Kälte?", fragte Ron. „Ich bin vor Ernie geflüchtet. Er hat mich gelangweilt. Und was treibt dich hier her?"„Ich bin vor Padma geflüchtet. Sie hat mich gelangweilt", antwortete Ron und schmunzelte. „Also haben wir beide heute Abend Tanzpartner, die uns völlig egal sind", stellte Hermine fest. „Jupp!", bekräftigte Ron und sah ebenfalls zu den Sternen auf. Stille trat für eine ganze Weile ein. Dann- „Woran denkst du?", fragte Ron und wandte den Kopf um Hermine sehen zu können. „Um ehrlich zu sein- ich weiß es ist albern, weil es schon so lange her ist, aber- ich denke an Krum. Ich denke daran, dass ich vor etwa drei Jahren auf solch einem Ball mit ihm war und wenigstens etwas mehr Spaß als heute hatte."Hermine hatte keine guten Erinnerungen an Viktor Krum. Er hatte auf ziemlich üble Weise mit ihr Schluss gemacht. „Du nennst ihn _Krum_?"„Ja."„Du magst ihn also nicht sonderlich?"„Nicht mehr, nein."„Oh!", sagte Ron und Hermine meinte ein wenig Zufriedenheit herauszuhören. Sie sahen wieder in den Himmel. Hermine blickte ab uns zu aus den Augenwinkeln Ron an. Irgendwie hatte sich in den letzten Jahren etwas zwischen ihr und Ron verändert. Er seufzte. „Was ist?", fragte Hermine und versuchte die Besorgtheit, die sie eigentlich nicht beabsichtigt hatte zu verbergen. „Ach nichts!", sagte Ron abwertend und doch wusste Hermine, dass ihn etwas bedrückte. Sie sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Als Ron dies bemerkte, sah er erstaunt aus. „Was?", fragte er ein wenig beunruhigt, offensichtlich denkend, dass er etwas angestellt hatte. „Sag mir die Wahrheit. Du kannst doch mit mir darüber reden. Immerhin sind wir Freunde, oder nicht?"Irgendwie fühlte sie sich komisch, als sie dies sagte, Hermine wusste selber nicht warum. Ron seufzte erneut und sagte dann: „Ich denke an- an Percy."Hermine schluckte. Percy war vor einigen Wochen gestorben. Lord Voldemort hatte ihn umgebracht. Hermine rieb sich den Arm. Ihr war ziemlich kalt. Zu Boden blickend erinnerte Hermine sich daran, wie sie Ron über den Weg gelaufen war und er vollkommen entgeistert berichtet hatte, wie Dumbledore ihm gesagt hatte, dass sein Bruder tot sei. Hermine versuchte weiter ihre Arme aufzuwärmen. Auf einmal spürte sie zusätzliche Wärme und sah auf. Ron hatte seinen Umhang ausgezogen und ihn Hermine über die Schulter gelegt. „Jetzt ist dir kalt", sagte sie. „Mich stört das nicht", gab er zurück, zitterte aber leicht. Hermine sah abermals auf zu den Sternen. Dann rückte sie an Ron heran. Er sah sie an. „Du frierst zu sehr, für meinen Geschmack", grinste Hermine zärtlich. Sie merkte, wie Ron schneller atmete. Ron berührte leicht ihre Hand mit der seinen. Auf einmal spürte Hermine einen Schwarm Schmetterlinge durch ihren Magen zucken. Sie zog ihre Hand weg. „Tut mir Leid!", sagte Ron sofort. „Nein! Schon gut!"Hermine wunderte sich, was passiert war. Ron sah inzwischen hier hin und dort hin nur nicht zu Hermine. Irgendwann sagte er dann: „Ich weiß nicht warum ich immer zu an ihn denken muss. Immerhin war er ein ziemlicher Idiot!"„Ron, du solltest nicht so von Percy reden", sagte Hermine leicht tadelnd, achtete aber auch ihren Tonfall um Ron nicht zu verletzten. „Ich weiß", antwortete er und nickte, während er auf seine Füße starrte. „Er war dein Bruder. Und er gehörte und gehört immer noch zu deinem Leben, auch wenn er sich manchmal ziemlich blöd angestellt hat", erklärte Hermine. Sie empfand in diesem Augenblick mehr für Ron als nur Mitleid, doch sie versuchte auch dies nicht zu beachten. Und dann sah Ron auf und sah mit seinen stahlblauen Augen in die ihren. Und egal wie sehr Hermine sich nun zu wehren suchte, ihre Gefühle waren einfach zu stark. Alles kam auf einmal über sie. Es war, als ob der Schwarm Schmetterlinge von vorhin sich nun in ihrem ganzen Körper verteilten und Hermine hatte ihr Selbst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Ihre Arme, ihr Kopf, alles machte, was es wollte. Und als wäre zwischen Ron und ihr eine magnetische Spannung, näherten sich Hermines Lippen denen von Ron. Und gerade als sie sich leicht berührten und in Hermine ein Feuerwerk starten wollte- „Na sieh mal einer an! Weasley und Granger."Ein grelles Licht blendete sie und Hermine und Ron standen von der Bank auf. Vor ihnen stand Snape mit seinem Zauberstab, der das Licht auf beide geworfen hatte, und grinste hämisch. „20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", raunte Snape noch, während Ron und Hermine sich aus dem Staub machten. Als sie weit genug von dem fetthaarigen Lehrer entfernt waren, blieb Hermine stehen und reichte Ron seinen Umhang. „Hier", sagte sie, während er ihn ziemlich rot im Gesicht annahm, „Ich geh jetzt besser wieder rein. Und wegen – ähm- der Sache gerade..." „Ja?", fragte Ron und sah sie ein wenig hoffnungsvoll an. „Lass uns das einfach vergessen, ja?", meinte Hermine und auch sie war rot angelaufen, wie sie deutlich spürte. „Oh", sagte Ron und ließ ein wenig den Kopf hängen, „Ja, na klar! Genau das wollte ich auch sagen."Er lachte falsch und abgehackt und verschwand dann im Schloss. Hermine fühlte sich schlecht. Eigentlich wollte sie die Sache nicht vergessen. Aber sie und Ron waren schon seit ewigen Jahren Freunde. Auch wenn Ron und sie sich oft stritten, sie mochten sich im Grunde, aber das war bis jetzt immer nur auf freundschaftlicher Basis gewesen. Betrübt und mit hängendem Kopf ging Hermine zurück in die Große Halle.

Zwei Jahre später

Hermine saß im Ministerium an ihrem Bericht über die Durchsetzung der Elfenrechte, den sie am nächsten Tag abgeben musste, und dachte mal wieder an die Nacht des 14. Februars von vor zwei Jahren. Warum nur konnte sie nicht aufhören daran zu denken? Warum konnte sie nicht aufhören an _ihn _zu denken? Gerade als sie sich dies fragte, klopfte es an ihre Bürotür. „Herein!", rief Hermine und die Tür schwang auf. Darin stand Harry und lächelte sie an. „Harry!", rief sie überrascht, lief auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Hey, wie geht's dir?"„Sehr gut!", antwortete Harry und strahle Hermine an. „Was gibt es Neues?"„Oh nicht viel! Ich schreibe gerade an meinem Elfenbericht", sagte Hermine und wies auf ihren Schreibtisch. „Du hast den Belfer- Kram also immer noch nicht aufgegeben?", lächelte Harry. Hermine sagte nichts und runzelte nur die Stirn. „Was würde Ron wohl dazu sagen?", überlegte Harry. „Wahrscheinlich das, was er schon immer gesagt hat", sagte Hermine und wollte das Thema wechseln, um nicht ständig an Ron denken zu müssen. „Wie geht's Cho?"„Keine Ahnung. Frag doch Roger Davies", sagte Harry und seine Stimme wurde kühler. „Oh", sagte Hermine knapp. „Tja, da kann man nichts machen, nicht? Dann geh ich eben allein zu der Hochzeit. Du kommst doch auch, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry die nun verdutzte Hermine. „Hochzeit?", sagte sie und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Was für eine Hochzeit? Wer heiratet denn?"Jetzt war es an Harry „Oh!"zu sagen. „'Oh' was?", fragte Hermine und wurde langsam ungeduldig. „Ähm... nun ja, ich bin erstaunt, dass er es dir noch nicht erzählt hat."„Wer denn?!", drängelte Hermine. „Hermine, es ist Ron", sagte Harry und Hermine war wie versteinert. Sie konnte ihr Herz praktisch hören, wie es in abertausende kleine Teilchen zersprang. Sie versuchte ihre Sprache wieder zu finden. „Das ist ja- toll", schwindelte Hermine und rang ein wenig nach Atem. „Nun, Ron muss wohl vergessen haben mich davon in Kenntnis zu setzten. Der Stress für die Planung vermute ich."„Ähm, ja wahrscheinlich!", sagte Harry und sah aus, als würde er lieber wieder zurücknehmen, was er gesagt hatte. Hermine setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als einen Zeitumkehrer zu haben, zu diesem besonderen Abend zurück zu reisen und Ron zu küssen. Vielleicht wäre dann alles anders gekommen. „Wen?", fragte sie kurz angebunden, während sie Harry nicht ansah. „Padma Patil", antwortete Harry sofort. Hermine riss die Augen auf. Padma? Wie konnte das möglich sein? Ron war doch immer so gelangweilt von ihr gewesen und hatte sie nicht wirklich gemocht. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben. „Menschen ändern sich, Hermine", sagte Harry, der offenbar ihre Gedanken lesen konnte. „Ich muss gehen. Hab Ron versprochen ihm zu helfen. Alles in Ordnung?"‚Nein, ist es nicht! Ron heiratet!' dachte Hermine, nickte jedoch. Harry wandte sich gerade zum gehen, als Hermine ihn zurückhielt. „Warte! Wo wohnt Ron jetzt?"Harry erklärte es ihr. „Danke!", sagte sie und ging zum Fenster. Es fing an zu regnen. „Hermine, ich glaube nicht, dass du jetzt noch was erreichen kannst", sagte Harry ehrlich zu seiner besten Freundin und ging. Hermine wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Und es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Sie musste es wissen. Also schnappte sie sich ihre Schlüssel, stieg in ihren Wagen und fuhr zu der Straße, die Harry ihr gegeben hatte. Es war ein wunderschönes kleines Haus, das nur leicht an den Stil des Fuchsbaus erinnerte. Unschlüssig, ob sie wirklich das tun sollte, weshalb sie hergekommen war, blieb Hermine im Wagen sitzen. 'Komm schon', sagte sie zu sich selbst, ‚Du musst es jetzt wissen!'. Und so stieg Hermine aus und ging zur Haustür, klingelte zögerlich und wartete, dass er aufmachen würde. Die Tür öffnete sich, doch es war nicht Ron. Ein braunhaariger Mann stand in der Tür und sah Hermine verwirrt an. „Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?", fragte er freundlich. „Ähm.. Ja", sagte Hermine verlegen, „Ich suche Ron Weasley."„Tut mir Leid! Da sind sie etwas zu spät. Er ist gestern ausgezogen."Hermine seufzte schwer und sie fühlte, wie ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. „Danke für Ihre Hilfe!"Hermine wollte schon zu ihrem Auto zurückgehen, doch der Mann hielt sie auf. „Vielleicht ist er an dem Ort wo er heiraten will. Er meinte er müsste noch etwas vorbereiten", rief er Hermine nach. Sie drehte sich um und ging blitzschnell zurück. „Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wo das ist?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll. „Tut mir Leid!", sagte er wieder. „Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer!"„Trotzdem danke!", sagte Hermine und rannte zu ihrem Auto, da es jetzt noch heftiger anfing zu regnen. Sie überlegte. Wo könnte Ron heiraten wollen? Ihr fiel einfach nicht ein, was für ein Ort das sein könnte. Also drehte Hermine den Schlüssel um und fuhr los, fuhr durch ganz London um nach einem Anhaltspunkt zu suchen. Jedoch fand sie nichts. Enttäuscht und mit einigen Tränen, die über ihre zartrosa Wangen liefen, beschloss sie die Sache aufzugeben, Ron zu vergessen und ihre Eltern zu besuchen. Als sie am Fuchsbau vorbeifuhr, der auf dem Weg lag, blickte sie kurz auf das Haus und in den Garten. Und sie konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen. Da war er. Wie einfach es doch gewesen war. Ron und Padma würden im Fuchsbau heiraten. Hermine trat ruckartig auf die Bremse, stieg aus in den unaufhörlichen Regen und rannte zum Gartentor. „Ron!", reif sie außer Atem. Er drehte sich um und ihm klappte der Mund auf. „Oh Merlin... Hermine?", sagte er ziemlich laut, denn der Regen trommelte lautstark auf den Asphalt. Sie nickte. Sie gingen aufeinander zu. „Was machst du hier?", wollte Ron wissen. „Ich hab dich gesucht!", antwortete Hermine. „Weshalb?", hackte er nach, während sie beide durch den strömenden Regen immer nasser wurden. „Weil ich dir sagen wollte, -"Sie hielt inne. Hermine sah in sein fragendes Gesicht und ihr war klar, dass nichts was sie jetzt noch sagte irgendetwas ändern würde. Ron würde Padma heiraten. Käme da was wolle. „Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich dir und Padma viel Glück wünsche."Tränen steigen ihr wieder in die Augen. Nur gut dass Ron es nicht sehen konnte, da Hermines Gesicht ohnehin schon nass vom Regen war. „Danke!", sagte Ron und nickte. Sein Nicken war für Hermine wie ein Messer, dass in ihr Herz gerammt wurde. „Ich muss aber noch etwas wissen, Ron", fügte Hermine hinzu. „Das wäre?", fragte Ron verwundert. Sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und küsste ihn. Ihre Hände hielten sein Gesicht und es war das Schönste, dass sie jemals gefühlt hatte. Seine Lippen waren weich und sanft, Hermines Magen schien einen Salto zu machen und ihr Herz schlug wie verrückt. Sie wünschte sich, dass dieser Moment nie enden würde. Doch sie ließ von ihm ab und Tränen flossen. „Padma kann sich glücklich schätzen", sagte Hermine mit sehr hoher Stimme. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging. Während sie ihren Tränen freien lauf ließ, berührte sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen ihr Lippen, auf denen Hermine immer noch die Rons spürte. Sie ging die Straße entlang, den Regen nicht mehr spürend und weinte bittere Tränen um die Liebe, die sie niemals hatte. Und dann bemerkte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

Der klare Nachthimmel war besetzt mit funkelnden Sternen. Hermine saß darunter und blickte Gedankenversunken hinein. Plötzlich setzte sich jemand neben sie. „Hi!"„Hi!"„Warum sitzen Sie hier draußen in der Kälte Mrs Weasley?", sagte Ron und sah seine Frau liebevoll an. „Ich schwelge in Erinnerungen. Und was treibt Sie hier her Mr Weasley?", fragte Hermine und küsste ihn kurz. „Ich konnte es nicht ohne Sie aushalten Mrs Weasley." Gerade wollte Ron Hermine romantisch für sich gewinnen und sie küssen, da- „Mommy? Daddy?"„Hailey, warum bist du nicht in deinem Bett?"Ihre vierjährige Tochter krabbelte auf Hermines Schoß. „Ich kann nicht einschlafen, Mommy. Kannst du mir noch eine Geschichte erzählen?"Hermine sah ihren Mann an und lächelte. „Na schön, aber nur eine. Es war einmal ein Mädchen, dass hatte diesen Jungen schrecklich gern...", fing sie an zu erzählen. Ron lächelte breit, rückte näher an Hermine, legte einen Arm um sie und küsste seine Tochter auf de Stirn. Und während die drei glücklich unter dem Sternenhimmel saßen, zog sich eine Sternschnuppe einsam durch die Nacht.


End file.
